The Plan
by Dollhousesareforwhimps
Summary: A series of vignettes a wrote after viewing Everybody Hates Hugo the last one was after ...And Found.


Alright, this is my first venture into lost fanfiction. Hopefully the monster won't eat me.

* * *

Hurley leaned back against a tree and looked out to sea, looking for ships. The likelihood of rescue coming to them without their significant help was slim to none. But recently, he's become a bit more desperate when it comes to getting off the island. Something about the new responsibilities they had received didn't sit to well with him. Saving the world was a daunting enough task for the real world let alone a few plane crash survivors. Hurley sighed.

Suddenly, a loud thump sounded beside him. Hurley jumped and whipped his head around, not expecting to see Charlie and a writhing infant. Hurley let go of the breath he was holding and clutched his chest melodramatically.

"You seem a bit tense today, mate." Charlie observed while halfheartedly trying to extract his finger from Aaron's tight grasp.

Hurley returned his gaze to the ocean, "Yeah, well, I thought you mighta been…Locke or something."

Charlie laughed at the thought, "Yeah, well if I was him you wouldn't have heard me at all. I swear, the man has, like," he paused as if trying to find the right words, "tiger-stealth." He finished jokingly with a hint of admiration. Hurley chuckled. "But," Charlie continued, "I do have some wisdom to depart. So maybe I'm just as bad."

Hurley paused and glanced at him for a moment, "And what wisdom would that be."

Charlie adjusted Aaron in his lap. "Why don't you come down, man? You spend all your time on this ruddy log we hardly see any of you anymore. Claire's worried sick, you know. I mean, if you're still on about the food business, no one's upset about it. Ever since you played Saint Nick and handed it all out, everyone's forgiven you! I've forgiven you!"

Hurley rolled his eyes and noted with a twinge of annoyance, "You never had any real reason to be mad at me in the first place."

Charlie furrowed his brow, "Well, I kinda did, man. I mean, You, Jack and Kate were always off in that thing and-"

"We became the Man?" Hurley interrupted, laughing. Charlie twisted his mouth into a little pout and he opened his mouth to protest, but Hurley cut him off, "Dude, that's not even why I'm here."

"Oh," Charlie said quickly, "Then, what are you doing up here?"

"You know, man. Some peace and quite. A bit of Hurley time." Charlie didn't look convinced, "I saw a dolphin yesterday." Hurley added with a smile.

Charlie laughed, "Well, if you're so very busy I suppose you don't want to join me and the little one for a round this fine day." He bounced Aaron gently in his björn.

"You're taking him golfing?" Hurley baited.

"Well he's got to learn sometime, man. And seeing how we're pretty much made of time, I didn't see any point delaying his lessons any further." Charlie said smiling broadly.

"Well he's not going to learn very much if you teach him." Hurley laughed.

"Exactly!" Charlie said , slapping the log to emphasize his point, "Which is why I need you to come along!"

Hurley would've accepted had the circumstances had been different. But presently, he had previous plans with an archaic computer and the resident convict.

"Sorry man," He said genuinely, "I would go but I've got, you know, a thing…" Charlie looked confused, "In the hatch."

Charlie mouthed a silent "Oh". They were both silent for a minute before Charlie spoke again, "With, the counter you mean?" Hurley nodded and Charlie looked soberly and the bundle in his lap. "You know," He started, placing a protective hand on Aaron's head, "If you ever needed any help down there, or, well, anywhere. You know where to find me."

"At the golf course?" Hurley asked jokingly, hoisting himself up.

Charlie mimicked him, "Honestly though, I feel useless up here. If you're not down there saving the planet you're tromping through the jungle, risking your necks, saving everybody."

"Wow, why wouldn't you want to be in on that?" Hurley asked sarcastically. Charlie didn't appear too amused, however, and stared at him gravely. Hurley spoke again, "Look, man, I don't think I'm the best person to ask. Find Locke, he'd be thrilled more people want to push the button."

Charlie nodded silently and muttered, "Next time I see him, then." Hurley nodded in return and started walking into the jungle. "I'll see you later, then?" Charlie called. Hurley raised his hand in silent farewell and disappeared into the trees. Charlie sighed.

"Sorry, Turniphead, golf's going to have to wait a bit." He started heading for camp, "Let's go see if mummy's back from her walk."

* * *

Locke was walking along the beach putting the finishing touches on his plan. He passed Claire who smiled kindly at him and he returned it. Locke pondered how valuable the crib he had made would be to him in the future.

He saw Charlie, also, walking back to camp. He attempted to establish eye contact, but the boy seemed to be deep in thought. That was okay though, Locke decided, he knew where he and him stood anyway. Thoughts of the Beachcraft flitted through his mind. At least he knew Charlie wasn't too fond of exploring.

He sat down on the now vacant log, "It must be Hurley's shift," he muttered, amused. He sat facing towards the jungle and sighed in satisfaction.

"John." A voice said behind him, he turned and Jack was glaring coldly at him.

"Jack." Locke answered congenially; he couldn't afford to alienate Jack anymore. Ironically though, his kindness only seemed to exasperate him.

Jack sat down next to him with a huff. "You know, when I said 'not to tell anyone about the hatch', I meant it, John."

Locke paused thoughtfully, which only make Jack through his head back and smile sardonically in frustration, "I wasn't telling people, Jack. I was answering their questions." Jack laughed.

"Please, John! You know as well as I do-" He started

"They don't want to be kept in the dark! When I told Charlie he was more concerned about not knowing then what was actually inside! And we are going to need these people when the time comes to assign shifts." He finished after raising his voice in irritation.

Jack scowled, "Yeah, and about these shifts. Who exactly did you have in mind, John? Claire? Maybe we can sign Aaron up too!" Locke looked up.

"Well that'd be dumb." He said. Jack laughed callously, "But, Claire, now she's a good choice."

Jack took on a tone of matter-of-fact seriousness, "She's got a baby Locke, do you really think she can be away from him for six hours?"

"There's no reason Aaron couldn't go with them." Locke said.

"Them? What them?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"I've decided two person teams would be best. One can push the button while the other rests. To be safe."

"Safe." Jack muttered, "Right."

* * *

Sun was sitting on a log, staring at her wedding ring. She had cried for him that day. It wasn't her missing wedding ring that was causing her so much pain; it was the missing husband it represented. She caressed it silently and stared out to sea.

* * *

Alright, I hope that was enjoyable. I don't know whether to leave it at that or continue. I'd really like some feedback on this. And for those of you who are sick of Sawyer/Sayid stories, I'm sticking with cannon, baby! 


End file.
